Confusing Love
by The SHINee Project
Summary: Jonghyun presenta una situación inexplicable, el en la actualidad tiene novio, un chico llamado Taemin, el gran amor de su vida como el decía, pero... todo cambio cuando su compañero Onew le dije que Key, otro compañero de aula, estaba enamorado de él, Jonghyun presento una atracción por Key hace tiempo atras, una confusión se presentó en su corazón, ¿a quien debería escoger?


**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Autor Original**: Paola Ramírez  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Confusing love**

Me siento atrapado en un mundo sin salida, un lugar donde en mi alrededor solo hay dos personas, Taemin y Key, dos personas a las cuales quiero, actualmente me encuentro a lado de Taemin mi novio claro, se que es raro de que un hombre tan varonil como yo ande con un hombre, pero su ternura me encanto, pero… hay otra persona con sus aires de diva, pero por dentro tiene un lado sobreprotector, me encanta.

Yo, Kim Jonghyun, me encuentro en una situación complicada, en una situación de no saber a quién escoger.

Mi corazón, se encuentra triste y sin solución, Taemin no va en mi escuela, es 4 años menor que yo, por lo cual el no va conmigo, va en la secundaria y yo en prepa, Key si en el mismo salón que yo, lo sé un año reprobado es triste.

A veces logro a sonreír, pero en verdad oculto lo que tengo dentro, a veces quiero llegar a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar, desahogarme, pensar, reflexionar, no se a quien escoger en verdad, siento mi alma herida, llorar como un niño pequeño, quiero olvidar este dolor provocado por mi confusión.

A Taemin lo conocí en la fiesta de Minho, una grandiosa fiesta, no la pasamos súper bien, su cuerpo apareció en frente de mí, mi corazón se volvió loco, el mejor amigo Minho, era lindo me encanto.

¿Amor a primera vista?, aun no lo tenía bien definido, pero sé que en verdad me gusto mucho aquel chico de cabellos rojos.

Después de unas horas me le declare, muchas persona me dijeron "estás loco, es la primera vez que lo vez", pero… en verdad me encanto, mas su sonrisa y su actitud infantil.

Ahora que somos novios, somos una pareja feliz, unos cuantos abrazos y besos cada vez que nos veíamos, una relación casi normal, pero muy linda.

Unas cuantas semanas después, mi vida cambio, claro también mi relación, en medio del amor que siento por Taemin, apareció el, una persona que tiempo antes conocía, que no hablábamos mucho y rara la vez que lo hacíamos.

Descubrí que aquella persona fría de mi aula, que a pesar de que yo estaba con otra persona, el sentía un sentimiento hacía a mí, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero era verdad.

Onew hyung se encargo de eso, de investigar más a fondo, cuando descubrió toda la verdad, inmediatamente me lo informo, lo cual me impacto y mi corazón… algo paso con él, latía con mayor velocidad.

La situación empeoraba día a día, yo era y sigo siendo feliz con Taemin, pero algo tengo con Key, en realidad es raro.

-Jonghyun… siento que fue un terrible error decirte esto- El sentimiento de culpa de mi Hyung me hacía pensar que yo era la peor persona del mundo

-¿Qué?, claro que no hiciste mal, hiciste bien en decirme la verdad y no ocultarla-dije tranquilo, colocando mi mano en su hombro-No sé por qué te culpas, si no que… fue mi tonto corazón, que se intereso por una persona así.

-¡Jonghyun!- Alguien grito mi nombre y no le tome mucha importancia y segui con mi conversación con Onew-¡Minho!-Otra vez esa voz, tuve que retirarme de mi salón y salir a ver quién era la persona que me buscaba.

-¿Qué paso Minho?-Dije acercándome a él, a lo cual solo me tomo de la muñeca y me retiro un poco de la multitud de mis compañeros de aula.

-¿Qué paso con Taemin?- Su pregunta me impresiono como que…

-¿De qué hablas?- no sé que trataba de decirme, me pregunto sobre Taemin, lo que el tono de voz que uso, me alarmo y me preocupo.

-Lo que pasa es que vi a Taemin y…me mostro un mensaje que tu le habías enviado- Si es verdad aquel mensaje era verdad, le pedí un tiempo para que me hiciera pensar.

*Flashback*

Era un día normal, yo me encontraba enfrente de mi computador con mi celular a un lado, platicaba por chat con algunos amigos, era muy alegre ese momento, mi corazón latió rápido al sentir mi celular vibrar.

Un mensaje que decía:

"Te extraño, te amo, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?"

Me sentí nervioso, Taemin era muy lindo y tierno, pero… algo pasaba en mi.

"Lo siento Minnie, necesito un tiempo, ando algo confundido"

Conteste aquel mensaje que ya no hubo contestación, me sentí culpable y triste pero era verdad, me encuentro en una situación muy difícil.

*End flashback*

-¡Oh! Eso…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me dijo en un tono preocupante de lo cual me hizo sentí mas culpable que nada.

-Es que…- calle por unos segundos, no sé por qué calle, solo lo hice, tal vez por… ¿miedo?, eso debería de ser.

-Taemin…-hablo Minho, su mirada triste y preocupante-está muy triste… él piensa que… terminaras con el…-Esas palabras me sorprendieron, ¿el dijo eso?, no lo creía tal vez haría sufrir a ese pequeño pero… no se a quien escoger.

-No es eso solo que…-volví a callar, ¡soy un cobarde!, no sé cómo decirle toda la verdad-me… me gusta alguien más- mis nervios eran altos y solo tuve la opción de bajar mi rostro.

-¡Ommo! ¿Quién es?- me dijo rápidamente cuando escucho eso de mis labios, su cara de sorpresa llego, ese día en realidad no fue el mejor de mi vida.

-Me da pena decirlo-Le dije muerto de vergüenza y pena, pero el estaba curioso por saber quien era aquella persona que se estaba ganando poco a poco mi corazón.

-Mmm… es kyuhyun- negué con mi cabeza-mmmm… Donghae-Volví a negar, no se si llegara a atinar quien es esa persona pero…-¡Key!- lo mire muy tensamente, lo descubrió.

-¡Sí!- dije sonrojándome a mas no poder, su cara de sorpresa llego y me miro extrañado.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No lo se

-Piensa que harás con Taemin, piénsalo sabiamente podrías equivocarte- Me dijo para retirarse después.

Tenía razón, no sé qué hacer en realidad, si termino mi relación con Taemin, hare sufrir a la persona que me dio tantas cosas, si no escojo a Key, tal vez lo pierda.

Una confusión de amor que tengo que terminar de una buena vez.

Pasaron los días, aún no sé nada de Taemin, ni un mensaje de texto me envía, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que terminamos, si, escogí a Key, es una persona que por fuera tiene un lado fuerte pero sé que por dentro tiene un lado tierno.

-Jonghyun- hablo Minho con un papel en la mano- ten, te lo manda Taemin- tome aquel papel y él se retiro.

"_Hola, Jonghyun:_

_Sé que te arto nuestra relación, pero sé que bueno ya no me quieres como yo te sigo queriendo, se que hicimos mal en andar desde la primera vez que nos vimos y… aprendí de aquel error._

_Tal vez tu encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, yo también estaré en busca de una persona tierna y linda que me quiera, pero dudo yo quererla como tú me quisiste._

_Te amo mucho Jonghyun, espero y pienses en eso, solo amigos ¡OK!, gracias por leer esta carta, te deseo lo mejor, hoy te dejo en libertad._

_Atte: Taemin"_

Esas palabras me hicieron entender que… yo podría estar con Key, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de estar con él.

Era un día normal, ni tanto, la lluvia cayó sobre las calles de Seúl, buen día para salir sin un paraguas, corrí en busca de un refugió, como la demás gente lo hacía.

Me oculte bajo un techito, esperando que la lluvia cesara, mis prendas estaban empapadas, algunos paraguas estaban por las calles, mi corazón estaba bien últimamente, las miradas de Key sobre mi me ponían nervioso en las clases, me sentía demasiado bien.

Un cuerpo se situó a mi lado, sus pantalones rosas se asomaron, bolsas a su alrededor, al parecer pesadas por el contenido que al parecer por el nombre de la tienda impresa en la bolsa era de ropa, a esa persona no le importaba estar con varias bolsas, al pareces estaba acostumbrada a su peso y a salir muy seguido de compras.

-¡ash! Maldita lluvia-bufó con un puchero en su rostro tiernamente, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, aunque no era igual que Taemin pero… era lindo.

-Lo sé, dudo que se valla rápido- pronuncie cuando lo vi me quede congelado, era mi imaginación o era en verdad el-k…¿Key?

-¿Jonghyun?-Su cara de asombro al verme, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al verme, no se por que tanta sorpresa, pero se me hizo hermoso ver su cara.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues salí de compras, ¿Qué no vez?-me dijo en un tono altanero, pero su actitud me gustaba mucho.

El silencio, no me gustaba era muy incomodo, su cuerpo tiritando ante el frio que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, sin un abrigo mi Key, no quiero que se enferme, me quite yo mi chamarra y la coloque sobre su cuerpo, a pesar del frio mi cuerpo estaba caliente ante su contacto, mi cara sudaba, claro, el rubor en mis mejillas era notable.

El se impacto ante mi acto de amabilidad, se encogió un poco tomando de las puntas del abrigo, abrigándose como pudo.

-Dame eso- le dije tomando unas bolsas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡No! Yo puedo-me dijo sin soltar aquellas bolsas, se veían pesadas, el con frío y sin algún abrigo, dudo que él tenga algo entre sus compras.

-Déjame ayudarte, se ven muy pesadas-tiroteaba de aquellas bolsas, hasta lograr quitarlas, por fin me costó mucho trabajo.

De nuevo ese incomodo silencio, detestaba eso, pero al menos Key tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que más me gustaba de él era eso, su más sincera sonrisa cuando algo en verdad hacia bien, se me hacia un chico demasiado tierno para parecer una diva.

Nos volteamos a ver y mantuvimos la mirada por muchos minutos, mi miraba se desvió hacia sus labios, no lo creía, tome su rostro y los acerque poco a poco a mí, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, el calor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros ojos se cerraban poco a poco, sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, un movimiento suave y tierno, lleno de algún sentimiento, este impulso pudo más que yo, en verdad sentí que me podía derretir ante eso.

El calor de nuestros cuerpos, aunque nuestras ropas estén empapadas, no importaba, sentíamos algo demasiado grande.

Lo abrace por la cintura, mientras que el me abrazo por el cuello, profundizando aquel beso que en un principio empezó demasiado tierno.

El Oxigeno, tenía que ser el causante de que mis labios abandonaran los de mi Key, nuestras frentes se juntaron y mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, juntamos nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Era hermosos estar así, la lluvia pegando en el piso, nuestras manos entrelazadas, y nuestros corazones felices de ser correspondidos uno del otro.

-Entonces…-Dijo sacándome de estos pensamientos tan locos que tenia-¿Terminaste con Taemin?- me pregunto con un tono triste y preocupante.

-¡Sí!, así es, termine con el por qué quiero a otra persona-una cara de tristeza se apareció en su hermoso rostro al escuchar que yo amaba a otra persona.

-¡Oh! Y… ¿Quién es esa persona?-Kibum como puede ser tan ciego, no se dio cuenta, no se dio cuenta de a pesar de ese beso, que nos acabamos de dar.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- le reclame- te amo a ti Kibum, desde hace tiempo de quiero mucho, aun no lo sabías, no encontraba las palabras perfectas para decírtelas y ahora te lo digo, por esa razón termine con Taemin, por qué en verdad amo a otra persona, esa persona eres tú, me robaste mi corazón, su hubiere amado a esa persona, no te diría esto.

Los ojos de Key se quedaron atónitos, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, algunas salieron de sus ojos lentamente.

Le abrace tiernamente, no quería verlo llorar, me dolía, lo tome de un fuerte abrazo, y no me separe de él, que se desahogara, sus lagrimas eran de felicidad.

-Jonghyun, yo desde cuando te amaba, le tengo mucha confianza a Onew hyung, pero alguien me dijo que él te dijo que tú me gustabas, por lo cual ya no hable del tema, por qué no quería que él te dijera más sobre esto, ahora sé que tu también me amas.

Nos abrazamos, un abrazo fuerte y cálido, que nos demostrábamos nuestro amor, ante abrazos y besos, no sé qué hacer sin mi Key, es lo único que tengo a pesar de mis confusiones con Taemin y Key mi corazón me dijo "es el no lo dejes ir, es el, es un chico que en verdad te merece, no lo desperdicies" me sentí tan mal al saber que Taemin no era el indicado, de saber que hice sufrir a un niño muy lindo, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, pero… prefería decirle la verdad que hacerlo sufrir.

La lluvia paro después de tantas platicas, después de tantos abrazos, besos y caricias me sentí mejor, por fin, estoy con la persona que en verdad amo, no hay nada más que pedir.

-La lluvia paro- dije para tomar la mano de key y nos retiramos.

Tomados de las manos caminamos por la calles de seul, llegamos a mi casa, esas ganas de protegerlo ante todo me llego, lo abrace al entrar a mi casa y le bese, le bese con tanto amor, con el corazón, no solo por besar.

Nuestro beso poco a poco se intensificaba, nuestro labios eran atrapados por el otro, el amor que sentíamos del uno al otro era mágico, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y jugaron entre ellas, el aire escaseaba, por culpa de eso, nos separamos.

Una mirada picara apareció por mis labios a lo cual él contesto de la misma manera, nos tomamos de las manos para dirigimos a mí habitación para seguir en lo que estábamos.

Cerré con llave mi habitación y acorrale a Key pegando su cuerpo en la pared, le bese, le bese como si no hubiera un mañana, después la necesidad de probar mas de él entro en mí, querer acariciar cada parte de él era lo que más deseaba.

Mas caricias había entre nosotros, él decidió meter su mano en mi polero, para tocar mas mi abdomen, era algo nuevo, esto no lo hice con Taemin, lo cual me fascinaba que él fuera, tengo que ser demasiado cuidadoso, pero al parecer Key quería lo mismo que yo.

Con desesperación trato de quitarme mi camisa, con mi ayuda lo hicimos juntos, el miro mi abdomen con hambre al ver mi cuerpo, el calor de nuestro cuerpos, necesitábamos mas del otro, retire su camisa sin mangas de su cuerpo, su piel lechosa que quería besar una y otra vez.

Su cuello era mi objetivo después de sus labios, bese su cuello, pero… los besos no eran los suficientes, bese, lamí y dejaba unos pequeños mordiscos en el, esos mordiscos eran rojos que después se convertirían en morados después de algunos días, marque que él es mío y de nadie más, seguí recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llega a esos pequeños botones rosas que se veían apetitosos, eso me gustaba, tome uno con uno con mi boca y con mi otra mano agarraba el otro.

-J…jong- escucharlo así me hacía sentir tantas cosas, quería seguir besándole, tocando su cuerpo.

Seguí con mi camino hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, tome el botón para poder sacarlo de ese agujero, sus manos me detuvieron lo cual me alarmo un poco.

-¿Nos detenemos aquí?- le dije con una mirada, tenía miedo que me rechazara en estas condiciones.

-¡No!, solo que me da pena- se veía demasiado tierno así, por esas razones lo amaba.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo-después de esas palabras seguí con lo mío.

Bese la extensión de tu vientre, hasta llegar de nuevo a tus pantalones, los baje lentamente, viendo tu rostro por si te arrepentías, tu solo cerrabas tus ojos al sentir esa sensación de liberación, muy lindo.

Tome ese bóxer verde y lo baje lentamente y vi tu hombría completamente despierta, lo tome con mis manos y lo lleve a mí boca, se que será raro, pero era muy lindo hacer este tipo de cosas contigo, con el amor de mi vida, nunca lo dejare, yo lo hare las beses que necesite con él, no me importa el qué dirán, me importas mas tu.

-Tú me dices cuando quieras que me detenga- tengo que ser cuidadoso con él, no quiero herirle, quiero que este bien conmigo.

El solo dio un leve asentido y continué con lo que estaba haciendo, aumentando el ritmo.

Después de unas cuantas lamidas, se vino en mi boca, un sabor raro pero muy bueno, era de él, simplemente delicioso.

Lleve mis dedos hacía su boca, supongo que el ya sabía que haría a continuación, recibió muy bien mis dedos, después le bese, y acerque mi mano a su entrada, la acaricie, haciendo círculos alrededor, metí mi dedo dentro de él, lo cual se tenso un poco al sentir esta incomodidad en su interior, después de unos segundos metí el segundo y un quejido salió de sus labios, me sentía culpable al escuchar eso.

Después de que se haya acostumbrado lo suficiente, tome mi miembro latiente y caliente y lo introduje lentamente en el.

-¡Ah!-Un chillido salió de sus labios, me sentía culpable, demasiado, de sus labios salían gritos de dolor.

Me movía lentamente en él, quería ser amable con el pero… no podía, simplemente no podía, trate de controlarme, su estreches en el era perfecta, me encantaba como se sentía en su interior.

Me movía cada vez más rápido en el.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Mas! ¡Mas jong!- sus gritos de placer al tocar ese punto que lo hacía delirar, ese punto tan exquisito que el enloquecía del placer.

Unas cuantas estocadas y me corrí en su interior, una sensación que no se repetiría dos veces, mi primera vez con la persona que amo, a pesar de todo lo que pase esa persona correspondía mis sentimientos.

Caímos rendidos en mi cama, el acostado en mi pecho refugiándose ahí.

-Te amo Jonghyun, siempre lo he hecho-esas palabras esas palabras provenientes de mis labios me hicieron sentir muchas cosas, como esas famosas "mariposas en el estomago", pero yo siento un zoológico, por así decirlo, dentro de mí al besarle, al amarle.

Le amo, no saben lo que tuve que enfrentar por él, rechazos, golpes en ocasiones y regaños, todo eso me paso por ti, valió muy bien la pena enfrentar por ti, te amo, no me canso de decírtelo.

-Yo también Key, con lo que acabamos de hacer, nadie nos separara, nadie-sentí una respiración tranquila, al parecer se había quedado dormido, dormido parece un gatito, una alma inocente, es tan tierno, simplemente perfecto para mi.

Y así fue mi primera vez con la persona que en verdad amo, que quisiera tener a mi lado, ya era hora ¿no?, presentar a Key con mi familia, se que lo aceptaran aunque me pondrán a Taemin de frente no debería de ser así, amo a Key y tengo que afrontar lo que viene.

-Mamá, papá, el es mi novio, Kim Kibum.- Las miradas de mis padres encima de Key me ponían nervioso, ¿Qué dirán de él? ¿Lo aceptaran en mi familia? ¿aceptaran esta relación? Aun no lo tengo por seguro bien, espero y lo acepten.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Kim, como lo dijo su hijo mi nombre es Kim Kibum, muchas personas me dice Key-Hizo una pequeña reverencia con forma de respeto.

-Mucho gusto- por fin hablo mi papá, estaba muy serio sentado en el sofá, se levanto y abrazo a Key, lo sabía, lo aceptaría mi familia.

Nuestra relación es muy linda, a pesar de que Shin Se kyung este detrás de mí, ella sabe que yo amo a Key, y a Key lo sigue mucho una chica llama Amber, aunque parece hombre, es muy linda, los dos tenemos miedo, miedo a que ellas nos hagan separar.

Todo cambio después desde ese día, todo cambio.

Un dolor presente en mi pecho, mi corazón destrozado en estos momentos, ¿Por qué me enamore de la persona equivocada?, no lo sé, siempre me sucede eso con las personas que he amado, que he querido, con los que alguna vez ande, mi corazón es el culpable de esto, es el culpable de enamorarse de las personas que no debería, siempre que me enamoro de las personas equivocadas.

Después de ese día que lo vi por última vez, me rompió el corazón al saber que la persona que mas ame en la vida se iba, se iba lejos.

*Flash back*

Era un día tranquilo, salí con Kibum como él me lo pidió con tanta urgencia, no lo sé, pero yo le hice caso, salí de mi casa para irlo a ver a un lugar, el centro comercial su lugar favorito.

Al llegar ahí estaba, sentado en una banca esperándome, se veía tan tierno, solo grite su nombre para que el me viera, al verme, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tan hermosa, tan linda, no quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera, una sonrisa tan sincera que decoraba su lindo rostro, sus ojos cafés y afilados que enamoran a cualquier persona que se le pueda atravesar.

-¿Vamos?-Me dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon rápidamente, era muy tierno sentir eso, su aroma junto a mí, mí nariz se llenaba de ese aroma a fresas, muy lindo.

Solo asentí y sonreí como un adolescente enamorado, claro estaba enamorado de esa persona con sus aires de diva, sentir como tu corazón late de tan solo verlo, de tan solo escuchar esa voz, sus palabras, todo de él para mí era perfecto, no me importaban sus defectos, con tal de sentir esto por él, era muy lindo.

Sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo eran lindo, nunca pensé que ese día, que en ese momento todo cambiara.

Con algunas bolsas, helados y cosas cursis que nos decíamos, aunque no seamos así, lo hacíamos, todo cambió.

Me tomaste de mis manos, uniéndolas con las tuyas, tu sonrisa desapareció, me preocupaba la situación, ¿Por qué pasaba esto?, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estabas enfermo? ¿Tenias algo grave que decirme?, tengo miedo de que me digas un "terminamos".

-jJong-Me dijiste con un tono preocupante para mí y para mi corazón, ese tono no se escuchaba de tus labios, todo es alegría cuando estamos los dos juntos a pesar de los problemas que teníamos en casa.-Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué paso, Key?- Te pregunte sosteniendo tu rostro para poder ver tus ojos, de los cuales ya estaban brotando lagrimas, me estaba preocupando en verdad-¿Qué sucede?-mi cara de preocupación aumentaba al ver como tus lagrimas salían casi disparadas de tus ojos.

-Me voy de Seúl-No lo creía, mi Key, mi Kim Kibum, la persona de la cual me enamore, ¿se iba?, después de declararle todo, no quiero, no quiero.

-No, no por favor, no te vayas-Le dije arrodillándome en el, a pesar de que la gente que pasaba en el centro comercial nos miraban raro, para mi poco me importaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Lo siento, no fue mi decisión-me dijo arrodillándose enfrente de mi rostro, llorando igual que yo.

-¿A dónde te irás?

-Me iré a Londres-Sabía que ese lugar le gustaba mucho a Key, nunca pensé que él me iba a abandonar, llore, llore tanto, llore como un niño pequeño al perder su globo, pero… en mi caso, llore por la persona que amo, que no se por qué se ira.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas así?- le cuestione, tratando de contener un poco mis lagrimas

-No fui yo, solo que… mis papás me transfirieron allá, al enterarse que su hijo andaba con otro chico-Eso fue duro para mi corazón, para mi alma-Les suplique que no lo hicieran pero… no pude, el tramite ya estaba hecho, no me quedaba más que aceptarlo, no sabía la manera en como decírtela, quería estar contigo otro día mas, solo abrázame una vez más-Me suplico y le obedecí-

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Me voy el Lunes por la mañana-Me dijo, solo 2 días, 2 días me quedaban con él y a partir de ese día, tal vez ya no sepa nada de él.

*End Flash back*

Hoy es el último día en que lo veré, en que veré su blanquecino rostro, al ver sus ojos que tanto amaba y besarle una última vez.

-Por favor, no me olvides-le suplique, le pedí varías veces que eso nunca llegase.

-Nunca lo hare mi puppy- Después de eso, nos besamos, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, le necesitaba a mi lado, pero… por sus padres, por ellos, no pude detenerlo.

Al termino de ese beso, me miro a los ojos con tristeza, tomo sus maletas y se retiro, se fue, solo vi su cuerpo partir por aquella puerta, después de que la señorita le pidiera su boleto de avión, voltio hacia a mí una última vez, con su cara triste, levanto su mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro, despidiéndose de mí, yo le imite.

¿Ahora qué haría?, mi vida no tendrá sentido sin él.

Pasaron dos días, yo no había asistido a la escuela, entre en una depresión muy alta, no quería salir, no quería comer, no quería levantarme de la cama, no quería asistir a la escuela, todos los recuerdos de él, estaban en aquel lugar.

-Jonghyun-La puerta de mi habitación e abrió, solo voltee levemente y volví a recostarme, tengo la esperanza de que, el algún día, cruce por aquella puerta su cuerpo, su delgado cuerpo- Hola- Era mi hyung, Onew, buscando animarme, como siempre lo hacía cuando yo estaba triste por antiguos amores.

-Hola- me levante un poco, aun traía puesta la camisa que use el lunes, en la despedida de mi Key.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto, acercándose a mí, al ver mi estado se entristeció mas, él sabía cuánto quería a esa persona, la amaba más que a mis antiguos amores, más que la vez que le dije a un niño "Te amo", lo cual no era cierto, lo siento Taemin.

-No muy bien hyung-Le dije con mi rostro hacia abajo, con la mirada fija a ese calcetín que se encontraba en el piso.

-Jong, tienes que salir, no puedes pasártela toda la vida acostado en tu cama sin comer, necesitas un poco de sol, un poco de aire fresco, necesitas comer, salir, conocer gente nueva- ¿gente nueva? Para que, yo amo a mi Key, cada vez que abro mi celular esa foto de nosotros dos me hace recordar cada momento, cada alegría, cada lagrima, cada sentimiento, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso que teníamos juntos, como te extraño.

-No quiero salir, Onew, déjame solo-El sabía que necesitaba un poco de espacio, un tiempo para dejar salir todo, para llorar.

El solo se retiraba, dejándome solo, como quería, ¿Cómo puedo estar tan lejos de la persona que en verdad quiero?, cada vez que cierro mis ojos, siento su presencia a mi lado, siento su aroma, ese impulso que tengo de besarle.

Solo cierro mis ojos y ahí estabas con tu sonrisa, son esa sonrisa que siempre tenias, me siento feliz, al abrir mis ojos, tu, tu ya no estabas.

Desde ese día en adelante eras un sueño, viene y va, ese sueño eran todas las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos, solo quiero una vez más poder abrazarte como siempre lo hacía.

Tus padres no aceptaban en verdad nuestra relación, solo por eso, nos separaron, ellos deberían entender que lo nuestro es amor, un gran y lindo amor, como quisiera que estuviera de nuevo aquí.

La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos y te vea ahí, te pediré que te quedes aquí y me abraces, me aferrare a ti, te pediré que no me dejes, voy a intentar de que estés a mi lado y voy a insistir para que regreses a mí.

Puedo soportar este dolor, si tan solo tu estuvieras conmigo, no quiero tirar una hoja con nuestras memorias, no quiero, aunque duela tenerlas será lindo.

No puedo vivir, mi corazón tiene este fuerte dolor, que cada vez que veo la ventana recuerdo esos momentos, cuando veo el cielo me pregunto ¿estás bien?, ¿te olvidaste de mi?, cosas que rompen mi corazón.

Sufro de nuevo un día más, siento que esto ya no tiene salida.

Por fin salí de ese lugar, decidí que ya es tiempo, tiempo de olvidarte, salí de mi casa y fue con amigos, conocí a chicas lindas pero… ninguna llamaba mi atención, mi corazón estaba atrapado por ti, parece que busco a alguien igual que tú, ¿está bien?, solo hay una persona en el mundo, eres tú.

¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo verte de nuevo?, desde tu partida la vida para mí ya no tiene ningún sentido, regresa a mí.

Paso un año, aún con chicas lindas a mi alrededor, igual chicos, tratando de conquistarme no pueden, solo estas tu.

-Jonghyun, ¿otra vez viendo esa foto?- siempre me encontraba viendo aquella imagen que hace un año nos tomamos juntos, nos veíamos hermosos.

-¡Oh! Perdona- le dije para meter esa foto en el cajón y levantarme de mi cama para caminar hacía mi hyung-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-Tenemos que ir hasta ella- Tanto misterio me dejaban, por lo menos mi Hyung estaba feliz de que haya superado un poco ese gran dolor que me dejaste al marcharte.

-Ya hyung dime ¿Qué es?- trate de quitarme aquella venda en los ojos que me puso antes de entrar a un lugar que no vi bien el nombre, pero estaba impaciente por saber, ese día era 6 de abril obviamente mi cumpleaños, quería que fuera el mejor cumpleaños de todos, pero quisiera estar contigo.

-¿Listo?- me pregunto un poco lejos, yo solamente asentí con mi gran sonrisa, como siempre me pasaba en mis cumpleaños.

-¡Sorpresa!- al quitarme la venda muchas personas salieron de quien sabe donde para decirme esa palabra, ¡Wow!, una fiesta sorpresa muy linda, arriba decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Kim Jonghyun", era el día más feliz para mí.

-Te tenemos otra sorpresa- me dijo mi hyun poniéndose enfrente de mí, tengo curiosidad por saber que es.

Mis ojos se quedaron anonadados, no lo creía, decía que tal vez era imaginación de mi mente que solamente trataba de jugar nuevamente conmigo, pero no esta vez sí estabas ahí, mi corazón latió rápidamente al verte y sonreí aun más grande.

-Estoy de regreso Jonghyun-su voz, su hermosa voz, corrí hacia a él para abrazarle y suplicarle que no me vuelva a dejar, que se quede conmigo, quiero que esto dure por siempre, en realidad, me arrodillaba ante el mundo, suplicando tu regreso, eres mi vida, sin ti mi alma y corazón se fueron detrás de ti.

Tomé tu rostro y te bese, bese esos labios que tanto extrañaba, entrelace mis dedos con los tuyos, como extrañaba hacer esas cosas contigo, como extrañaba ese delicioso aroma a fresas, aunque tu corte y color de cabello ya no era el mismo, ahora era un poco más corto de atrás y tu flequillo rubio con unos rayos rosas, en definitiva, desde que te conocí todo te quedaba perfecto.

Nos separamos de aquel beso, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con ternura y claro algunos con asco, escuchar comentarios como "en verdad se extrañaban" "se han de amar mucho" "la distancia es el peor enemigo del amor" "que asco" aunque ese último no me importo, el que tenia la razón era el de la distancia es el peor enemigo del amor, claro que si, el tan lejos y yo sufriendo por él, observando detenidamente cada una de las fotos que te tome sin que te dieras cuenta, recordando nuestra primera vez, nos entregamos mutuamente, nos queremos y lo sabe la demás gente que no importaban sus comentario feos que decía sobre nosotros, en verdad nos queríamos nadie lo cambiara.

Ahora, no importa lo que pase, aun si el cielo se esté cayendo en pedazos, yo estaré contigo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue esta mañana, no me podría perder el cumpleaños de mi novio-cuando dijo eso me sentí aliviado, no se había olvidado de mi, siempre estábamos juntos, aunque estábamos lejos, nuestros corazones y mente estaban unidos.

Cuando soñaba con él, sentía esa calidez cuando estaba contigo, sentía que en verdad estabas aquí.

-No te vuelvas a ir, por favor, no me dejes aquí.

-Jonghyun-me dijo con una sonrisa-vine aquí para quedarme, no para volverme a ir, este año que estuve allá, me la pase muy mal, no tenía sentido mi vida en realidad, si tu no estábamos conmigo no era igual.

La fiesta continuaba pero… a mi me importaba poco la fiesta, solo nosotros dos en un cuarto era suficiente, demostrándonos poco a poco nuestro amor, como extrañábamos tener el calor del otro, simplemente eso era hermoso, hacer el amor con tu novio después de tanto tiempo.

Como dije en mi mente una vez "si tienes relaciones con tu novio es muy lindo, no solo se llama sexo, no, si en verdad se quieren y lo demuestran con caricias y besos, simplemente es amor, solo se hace el amor con la persona que en verdad amas y deseas."

Con un simple beso puedes hacer enloquecer un corazón, en mi caso, Key provocaba que mi corazón se volviera completamente loco al sentir tus labios rosando con los míos.

Con un simple beso se puede demostrar muchas cosas, llena de amor, solo importa en el amor en esos instantes, no importa si eres mujer u hombre, no importa que te enamores de la persona de tu mismo sexo, el amor es amor, como en mi historia, yo me enamore de 2 chicos, a pesar de la confusión que tuve de saber a quién escoger, me quede con él, con Key, por que supe desde un principio, es él, la persona que buscaba tanto mi corazón, a pesar de que en ocasiones me trataba mal, Kibum es una persona muy tierna, por dentro aunque por fuera tenga una actitud muy rara, por dentro, por dentro era una persona muy linda que necesitaba un amor, nuestro amor que nosotros alguna vez pensamos que sería imposible, solo por qué somos hombres, pero todo es posible como este amor tan lindo que tengo con él, esta relación durara por mucho.

Tu y yo siempre juntos, de ahora en adelante nunca sueltes mi mano, ya no mas despedidas desde hoy, tu eres mío y de nadie más, solo te amo a ti.

Tu eres mi mundo, te amo demasiado, se que se oye cursi decirlo pero… es lo que en verdad siento por ti, lo que ocasionas en mi interior, mariposas volar por ahí, mi corazón quererse salir de mi interior, lagrimas que ocasionaste por tu partida y por las declaraciones de amor que me has dicho, risas por tus actitudes, felicidad por estar conmigo.

Contigo encontré la paz que nunca en mi vida tuve, muchos problemas en casa pero aun así, gracias.

Los días pasaban, después de tu regreso, mi vida se volvió más cálida, con tus miradas es tierno y lindo, nuestro besos lo mejor.

-Jonghyun, quiero una mascota-Me dijo con un tono un poco infantil, no como decirle que no, nunca me resisto

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunte, caí en su trampa de nuevo.

-Un cachorro

-pero… sí aquí me tienes-Le dije del cual soltó una risilla.

-Pero yo quiero un cachorro bonito, muy bonito.

-Acaso… ¿No soy bonito?- le dije separándome del abrazo en el que estábamos.

-¡Sí! Puppy, solo que…-guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Solo que… ¿Qué?-Le cuestione poniéndome enfrente de él para que el me pudiera ver a mis ojos.

-Solo que yo quiero que sea nuestro hijo-eso se escucho un poco infantil, pero no importaba, era tierno y lindo.

-Contigo, tenemos los hijos que queramos-Le dije con una sonrisa llena de perversión a lo cual su cara se torno con un tono carmesí.

Desde aquella vez, compramos un perrito, nos uníamos mucho, en verdad seguiré amando a kibum, hasta el final de mis días, ya no me importan los obstáculos, ni el típico que dirán, no me importaba solo importaba nuestro amor nada más.

Kibum, gracias por hacerme mis días más felices, gracias por darme todo cariño y dedicación, gracias por quererme, gracias por animarme, en teoría gracias por todo, pero te doy más las gracias por… estar a mi lado.

Te amo

*~ FIN ~*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
